Shot
by Nutmeg615
Summary: Kyoraku wasn't sure where he was or how he'd gotten there. One minute he was deep in District One, the next, he was feeling pain shoot through his shoulder. Where was he? What happened to him? And who was this attractive woman? SKxOC Read/Review Please


She stood, feet spread, hands on her hips. This time she wouldn't miss. Drawing her guns, she shot all the targets that had been set up. She wasn't sure when the man had walked into the firing range but she saw the bullet pierce his shoulder.

Shunsui Kyoraku wasn't sure where he was or how he'd gotten there. One minute he was deep in District One, the next, he was feeling pain shoot through his shoulder. He thought he saw two women run up to him. Both were dressed in black halter tops, black shorts with white belts and thigh high black boots. One had a pink scarf around her neck. His vision blurred as the pain grew. Shunsui fell to the ground.

"Geez Meg, what have you done?"

"I didn't know he was there," Meg said as she looked at the man on the ground. "He just appeared out of thin air." She let out as sigh. "Help me get him in your car." They struggled but managed to get him into the back seat. "Head back to headquarters," Meg instructed.

"He's dressed weird," her companion said.

"Just drive." Meg turned around and looked at the man and wondered where he had come from.

…

When Shunsui woke, he was disoriented. His shoulder burned and he vaguely remembered being shot. He raised his hand to touch his bandaged shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that."

He looked around. Shunsui was lying in a bed. Next to it sat a woman at a desk. He couldn't tell what she was doing. She turned and looked at him. Meg had to force herself to keep her eyes on his and not on his bare chest. She had already spent a good deal of time staring at him. Shunsui sat up and looked at her. She had deep blue eyes and her dark hair fell just past her shoulders. He thought he saw gold in it as she moved.

"I'm sorry I shot you," she started. "What were you doing out in the middle of that field?"

"Field?" he asked, confused. Hadn't he been in District One? "Where are we?" he finally asked her.

Meg shrugged. "Some people call it Heaven. It's kind of a society for souls."

"Soul Society?" No this was not his Soul Society. "Where do your souls come from?"

Meg looked at him. Most people freaked out when they heard they were in Heaven. He was calm as he continued to quiz her. "North America, South Western district." She watched him smile.

It was starting to make a little sense. "The Soul Society I'm from is located in Japan." He watched her for a moment and then realized he didn't know her name. "Shunsui Kyoraku, 8th division Captain of the Gotei 13."

She smirked at him. "Meg, 8th squad Captain here at Headquarters." Shunsui reached his hand out to shake hers and felt the pain sear through his shoulder.

"Meg, do you know kido?" She stared at him blankly. "Healing spells?" She shook her head.

"It's not necessary for Captains to know healing spells since there is a medic in every squad."

"Where's your medic?" he asked. Meg shook her head again. Shunsui reached up and pulled at the bandages.

"Don't!" Meg protested but he just shot her a glare. Shunsui saw that the bullet was still lodged in his shoulder. That was part of the problem. He placed two fingers over the wound and muttered an incantation. Meg couldn't make out what he had said. She watched the bullet work its way out and the hole closed. Meg watched the bullet fall to the bed. Shunsui let out a breath and then fell back on the bed. He was exhausted.

There was a quick knock on the door and it opened.

"Meg, the medic is on his way."

"Tell him not to worry about it, B." Meg stood and reached over Shunsui. She picked up the bullet and handed it to B. "He did it himself," she explained. B looked at the bullet and then at the man on the bed.

"Did you find out who he is?" B asked.

Meg laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

…

Shunsui woke up as dusk was falling. He didn't need to call Meg's name to ask her if she was there, he could hear her as she paced the length of the room. He watched her make several passes. She had long legs and the boots that covered them were more tantalizing than anything else she wore. Shunsui grabbed her hand as she passed him.

"Shunsui, you're awake. Did I wake you?" Meg asked as she sat on the bed.

"No." He still held her hand. They were quiet, both taking the other in.

"I need to go get my bike," Meg told him after a minute. "I don't want to leave it out in the field overnight."

"I can take you to get it." Shunsui sat up. Meg stared at him. "Don't you have flash step?"

"No. What is it?" she inquired.

"It's more impressive to show rather than tell." He held her eye for a minute. "I need some clothes though." Meg's gaze flicked down to his bare chest. It was not a move that Shunsui missed.

"I had B bring some earlier." Meg stood and laid the pile of clothes on the bed.

Shunsui changed while Meg waited outside the room. Black pants, a black button down shirt and black shoes. Shunsui touched the hilts of Katen Kyokotsu. _'Gomen.'_ It was hard for him to leave his zanpakuto behind. Meg waited out in the hallway for him. She tried not to stare as he walked out the door. She noticed he had left the top of his shirt unbuttoned.

"Follow me," she instructed as she turned and walked down the hallway. Meg walked out of headquarters and stopped. "How are we getting to my bike?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Tell me where it is and how far away."

Meg pointed northwest "About 30 miles that way. The field you appeared in." She looked at him. "Does that help?"

Shunsui looked off into the distance. After some calculations, he said "Two, maybe three, steps." Meg wasn't sure if she was talking to her or to himself. He grabbed her hand and they disappeared. It took three steps. Meg looked around. They stood in the field not too far from her bike.

While Meg checked out her bike, Shunsui looked out over the field. There was nothing but grass and a few scattered targets. How had he gotten here? And how was he going to return home? His thoughts turned to Meg. She was extremely attractive. He wondered if she knew how tantalizing she was. Shunsui sighed and walked back over to Meg.

Meg had watched him and wondered what kind of lover he would be. He was easy to look at and Meg had found herself unable to look away from him. Her eyes met his and she knew what was going to happen. She welcomed it. Shunsui placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft with just a hint of something more. Meg wrapped her arms around him. She thought about jumping him right where they stood.

Shunsui broke the kiss and looked at her. "I'm faster than your bike," he reminded her.

"Prove it," she teased. Shunsui put one arm around her and one hand on her bike. The trip took four steps, one extra to leave her bike out front at headquarters.

Once inside her room, they ravaged each other. Kisses were hot and fast. Hands were frantically tearing at buttons and zippers. Shunsui slipped her short shorts off her. Meg was vaguely aware that she wore only her boots and her scarf by this point. Shunsui backed her against the wall as he toed off his shoes. He caressed her center with his fingers. She was ready for him. Grabbing her butt, he lifted her so he could thrust into her. Meg wrapped her legs around him. She bucked against him, each stroke taking them both higher. Meg tightened around him. His name escaped her lips just before he covered them with his own and released himself inside her. Their kiss slowed. Meg was still wrapped around him. Shunsui flash stepped them to the bed.

Meg felt the soft mattress beneath her and opened her eyes. Shunsui stood over her and placed one hand on her thigh. He unzipped her boots and tossed them on the floor. Meg untied her scarf and it also fell on the floor. Shunsui lay on the bed next to her. He felt like he needed a minute to catch his breath and figure out what had just happened.

Meg knew that she had never been taken like that before. As she lay on the bed, she began to want him again. She wasn't one to deny herself. Meg climb on top of Shunsui and kissed him. He ran his hands up her body. He hadn't been able to appreciate her athletic build before. Meg rubbed her center against him before wrapping herself around him. She slid up and down him with teasing strokes. Her lips came down on his again. Shunsui grabbed her waist and quickened their pace. They drove each other to peak and crested over.

Meg fell asleep with her head resting on Shunsui's chest. Shunsui watched her sleep. He wasn't tired since he had slept most of the day. Eventually he fell asleep only to wake to a knock on the door. Sunlight poured into the room through the window. Shunsui grabbed the borrowed pants and shirt. He left his shirt open as he answered the door.

The short woman on the other side stared at him. Apparently Meg had let him stay there last night. B sighed. She wouldn't question her Captain. "I'm B. Is Meg here?"

Shunsui introduced himself to her. "She's still sleeping." He saw B's look. "We were out late last night. She took me for a ride on her bike." Part of that was true. She had taken him for a ride but it hadn't been on her bike.

"But there's a meeting she needs to be at," B protested.

"You can take her place, can't you?"

B thought a minute. "I guess I can. What should I tell them when they ask where she is?"

"Whatever you want. Tell them she's resting after shooting someone yesterday." Shunsui smiled at B.

"I'll think of something." She sighed and turned to walk away.

"B," he called. She turned around. "If I wanted to look up some information, where would I go?"

"You can use the computer in Meg's room. As a captain, she has full access." B paused. "You aren't going to do anything harmful are you?"

"I just need to find a friend's number." Shunsui closed the door. He thought an old friend might be able to get him back to Soul Society.

Meg woke as the orgasm ripped through her. Shunsui only smirked at her. She breathed his name. He kissed her as he shifted and entered her.

"Wait. What if someone comes in?" Meg asked.

"I put a barrier up. No one can enter your room."

Meg wrapped her arms around him. "You're pretty handy." She relaxed and let him take her up to peak. Together they came crashing down.

…

Meg stood at the door to her room. Why hadn't he told her that B stopped by? She should have been at that meeting. Since she missed it, she found herself in a little bit of trouble. B had told her that he said he wanted to find a friend's number. "Please don't let it be a woman," Meg said quietly as she opened the door. She saw Shunsui lying on the bed. His hat covered his face.

Shunsui wasn't sure how to approach the subject. He wasn't ready to leave her but he couldn't stay here. He needed to get back to his Soul Society. "Meg, I need a favor." He didn't see her jump. She hadn't expected him to be awake. She let out a breath.

"B told me," she said as she walked over to her computer. Shunsui tipped his hat to look at her. Something was wrong and he thought he knew part of it.

Shunsui walked over to her and knelt down in front of Meg. "It's not something I want to do." He paused. "I have to get back to Seireitei."

"Shunsui, if you contact some woman, I'll shoot you again." He couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Lucky for me that Kisuke Urahara is a man." Meg looked at him. "Urahara is a former captain." Meg turned and found Urahara's information. Together they called and Shunsui explained the situation to Urahara.

"You're the one who got caught in the 12th division's new project." Shunsui could hear Urahara's grin over the phone. "Where are you?"

"North America's Soul Society."

"Do they have a Senkai gate?" Urahara asked. Shunsui looked a Meg.

"A what?" she asked. 

"A gate between here and the real world."

"Yes."

"Kyoraku, you've got yourself a woman there? You dog." Urahara laughed. Shunsui ignored him but he saw the blush rise on Meg's cheeks.

"They've got a gate. What do we need to do?" Urahara gave them his instructions and a promise to call when things were ready.

"Give me a few days," Urahara said as a farewell.

"Kisuke can you get a message to Ukitake and let him know what happened?"

"Of course." Urahara hung up the phone.

…

Urahara called four days later. Everything was set. Shunsui would head back to Soul Society bright and early the following morning.

Meg was sad to see him go. They had learned so much about each other over the last few days. She wasn't sure she was ready to give him up. Meg knew there was a drastic difference in their power levels. He knew so much more than she did. She wondered if she would ever be able to learn all he knew.

They stayed awake all night holding each other and making love.

"You could stay here," Meg said quietly as Shunsui dressed in his shinigami uniform.

"I'm needed there," he replied as he put on his captain's haroi. "You could come with me."

Meg smiled. "I'm needed here." She walked over to her desk and took something out of a drawer. She walked over to Shunsui and handed him a bullet. "It's the one I shot you with." She looked into his eyes. "Don't forget me."

"Meg, I could never forget you." Shunsui wrapped his pink haroi around her shoulders. Neither of them said anything as they walked hand and hand to the gate.

"You're late." Meg looked at the gate and saw an unfamiliar blond man wearing a white and green stripped hat.

"Urahara!" Shunsui was shocked to see the former captain. "What are you doing here?"

"Ukitake is waiting for you."

Shunsui kissed Meg. He didn't want to say goodbye but he wasn't sure if he would ever see her again. Meg watched him walk through the gate before letting the tears fall.

Shunsui walked through the gate and smiled as he saw his best friend waiting for him. The moon was high in the sky as they walked toward Shunsui's chambers.

"There's a captains meeting in the morning and the 12th division wants to ask you about their project," Ukitake informed him.

"Of course."

Shunsui spent the next day explaining where he had been and how he had gotten there. He told them everything he had learned about Heaven and its Goddesses.

…

Yamamoto talked for a long time. Shunsui's mind began to wander. It had been almost a year since his unexpected trip to Heaven and he had thought of Meg almost every day.

"We have a transfer coming into the Shinigami academy," Yamamoto said. "She comes to us from a different Soul Society than ours. While she ranks Captain in Heaven, according to our standards, she wouldn't have a ranked seat." Shunsui couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it be her? "Please come in." Yamamoto instructed.

The doors opened and she walked in. Black halter top, black shorts and black thigh high boots, Shunsui knew it had to be her. Their eyes met briefly as Meg scanned the room. She met Yamamoto in the middle of the row of captains. He introduced her to the thirteen captains.

"Remember, while at the Academy, students are not to have relationships." He looked at her and said quietly, "I had to implement that rule because of this one." Yamamoto poked Shunsui with his cane.

"Yama-jii…"

The old man cut him off. "Meg, I will need to take your weapons." Yamamoto hesitated. "Are they part of you?"

"They are standard issue in Heaven." She unclasped the belt and handed him her guns.

"For now, you will work with Captain Kyoraku and the 8th division. Captain Kyoraku has been to Heaven a while back." Yamamoto instructed.

"Really?" Meg replied. Had Shunsui not told Yamamoto about her?

Yamamoto dismissed his captains and Shunsui waited while Meg talked to the other captains. Ukitake stood beside him. The other captains slowly trickled out as they introduced themselves to Meg and talked to her. She walked over to Ukitake and Shunsui.

"Ukitake," Yamamoto called. "Make sure your friend stays in line."

"I will." Ukitake turned his attention to Meg and introduced himself. The three of them walked out of the meeting room.

Ukitake waited until they were closer to the 8th division building before he spoke again. "Kyoraku, you didn't tell him about Meg?" Meg looked at Ukitake. She had been thinking the same thing.

Shunsui smiled. "I told Yama-jii everything. I just didn't give him Meg's name."


End file.
